Familiar Ties (mini-series)
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: Here's how Draco Malfoy and Amelia Scarlett lost and found themselves all the while finding out whether love could really overcome everything – even old family rivalries and financial statuses. Can Draco manage to earn the Gryffindor's affections before time runs out and if so will he have the courage to admit how he feels, or will he buckle under the pressure? / BOOK ONE.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the universe of Harry Potter or the characters within it: JK Rowling does. All rights to her. No copyright intended. No profit is being made from this. I only own the original characters: Amelia Anne Scarlett, (her parents & grandparents), Andrea Pearce (or any other original characters you spot).

 **Title:** Familiar Ties (mini-series)

 **Summary:** Here's how Draco Malfoy and Amelia Scarlett lost and found themselves all the while finding out whether love could really overcome everything – even old family rivalries and financial statuses. Can Draco manage to earn the Gryffindor's affections before time runs out and if so will he have the courage to admit how he feels, or will he buckle under the pressure?

 **Rating:** M

 **Word count:** 3054 words

 **Warning/s:** Nothing in this first chapter but following chapters will have mentions of sex.

 **Beta:** Nope, all mistakes you find are my own.

 **Author's Note:** I've decided to do 'Familiar Ties' as a BOOK ONE and 'Family Ties' as a BOOK TWO. I'll get around to editing it, so it fits with this story as well. Lots of love everyone! - El x

* * *

 **Familiar Ties**

 **Chapter One**

 **October 3** **rd** **, 1996**

"How can you always be such a jerk?"

Draco Malfoy looked over to the brunette girl with an exasperated look.

She was standing with her tanned arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. She was leaning more onto her right leg, making herself appear a little shorter than usual. She never stood tall and that irritated him to the core. Her big, bold, brown eyes were looking up at him unblinking. Her stance was cold and unforgiving, much similar to his own. Her robes were hanging loosely by her sides and the Gryffindor emblem on the right, almost mocking him in a way. She wore a plain, grey, sewn down, plait skirt that sat above her knees and her white button-up shirt was no longer tucked into it anymore. The first three buttons were undone and her red and gold striped tie was hanging loosely from her neck. Draco hated that she never wore her uniform correctly and he often thought she did it just to annoy him. His uniform was always in pristine condition without a wrinkle in sight. His tie was always tied correctly. He cared more about outward appearances than Amelia Scarlett ever did.

"After all this time, it's clear you still can't wear your uniform correctly," Draco spat, ignoring her question. They often bickered in the hallways of Hogwarts. They fought almost as much as he and Harry Potter did. Maybe things would've been different if she'd been sorted into Slytherin. The Scarletts were a respectable Pureblood family that even despite the fact they had always been Gryffindors, they were still invited to all the festivals that were held by fellow families. They were upperclassmen, who knew not to step on toes and stick their noses into places they don't belong. Nicholas and Teresa Scarlett were impeccable people, that were well respected for their places in Wizarding society. Nicholas was a renowned Auror before settling into a high-paying Ministry role. He came from an extensive line of Scarletts, that had never stepped a toe out of line before. They were picture-perfect, and always married in the right ranks. Nicholas' mother, Penelope Scarlett, came from a respectable family, the Rosewaters. Her father, Joseph Rosewater, was a Slytherin and often drabbled in the Dark Arts from time to time which earned them a spot in the Malfoy's house of respect.

Despite Penelope becoming a Gryffindor and marrying a Scarlett, their connection still remained in tact with the Malfoys and Blacks. Her younger sister, Kimberley Rosewater, was sorted into Slytherin, turning fellow acquaintances into good friends. She was respected far greater than her elder sister. She was often involved in similar things to her father. Her actions earned her the affections of one William Pearce. He was best friends with a Black and her marriage to him was the greatest achievement the Rosewaters had under their belt. Penelope and Kimberley grew apart over the years they'd shared at Hogwarts. They chose different paths, but still made sure to keep their line pure.

The Newitts were thrilled with the news of betrothing Nicholas to their daughter, Teresa. Their lines would be kept pure and without the Dark Arts being involved. They feared dark times were ahead of them and staying on the side lines was the best option for their family. They refused to make enemies out of the Malfoys or the Blacks. Their mutual contact would keep them safe, despite the house differences.

Lucius Malfoy had been always remembered not to cut ties with the Scarletts, knowing that their contact came in handy at times. He knew that Nicholas was smart enough not to do anything stupid. But once Amelia was of age, Nicholas allowed her to make her own choices. This caused a rift between Lucius and Nicholas. Lucius forbid his son from ever interacting with Amelia again.

" _They had made their choice_ ," Lucius would say, reminding Draco and Narcissa that the Scarletts were now blood traitors for siding with the Potters. Draco was forbidden to see Amelia after that, having only known her a short year by then. He hardly remembered that they'd been friends at all as kids.

Teresa Scarlett had refused to sit back and allow a child to die for the Dark Lord's cause and their attempt to save the three lives on October 30th, 1981 earned the Scarletts the 'blood traitor' title. She gave her life to try to do something right for once. Nicholas had warned her against it, but she knew that she could never live with herself if it had been _her_ child who was in danger.

Amelia would grow up without a mother and Nicholas would regret it for the rest of his life. He never attempted to patch up the broken ties with anybody, allowing himself to be seen as a blood traitor. Losing his wife was far worse than being one of _them_.

Draco and Amelia had no recollection of the year they'd spent as infants and when they got to Hogwarts the first night at eleven years of age, Draco only knew one thing, and so did she: " _They were the bad guys. Stay away from them"._

The Gryffindor's bravery always got the best of her at times. She often picked fights with Draco, whenever he did something awful to someone. His favourite targets were always the Gryffindors, especially the first years. At sixteen, Draco was growing into a truly awful person and Amelia resented him even more for it.

"At least I don't wear my uniform as if I've got a stick up my ass," retorted Amelia, smirking with one eyebrow arched in the blonde's direction. Draco often found himself, secretly, enjoying their banters in the dark hallways at night. Her insults always kept him hormones in check. It would remind him that despite how beautiful she was becoming, she was still the _enemy._ Her family had betrayed all of the purebloods, deciding to go their own way. That decision had moulded Amelia into the rule breaking misfit she was and had turned Draco into the rule abiding, perfect son. They had gone their separate paths and neither having a clue about the year they'd spent as infants.

You could hardly tell that they'd been best friends at the age of one by the way they detested each other at sixteen.

"It's called dressing _appropriately_ , try it sometime, Scarlett," Draco said, spitting out her name as if it tasted like a vile substance. Amelia rolled her eyes, leaning back on the wall, regarding him for a moment with a curious glint in her eyes. It almost scared Draco a little but he didn't show it. She was up to something, as usual, and he knew he had to do something about it. If she about to break the rules again, Draco would be more than happy to notify a Professor.

"It's called having no sense of fun at all," Amelia said, looking up at Draco with a smirk placed on her lips. Draco willed himself not to notice the extra pinkness of her lips or the way they curled in such an enjoyable way. He scowled instantly, to distract himself from the heat of her breath along his face. He tried not to notice that they were now standing rather closely, staring at each other: one with a look of curiosity and the other one of mild annoyance.

"I have plenty of fun," he gruffly replied, standing back from her. He rolled his eyes, "It's past curfew, don't you have something better to be doing such as _sleeping_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. She smirked back, "Have you ever snuck out of Hogwarts past curfew, Malfoy?"

"No," he replied instantly, "That would render me a detention and I don't particularly enjoy spending my Saturdays with Professor Snape."

Amelia laughed, and Draco realised that he'd never actually heard her laugh. She was always yelling at him and telling him off for the stupid things he did to Potter. Her laugh was kind of nice and that made Draco feel uncomfortable. He tried to forget the sound but realised he couldn't.

"Let's get out of here, Malfoy. I'll show you how to take that stick out of your ass."

Draco scowled again, and Amelia took off down the hallways. He tried to tell himself to turn around and go back to the dungeons, his Prefect rounds were over, and he should be in bed now. He knew that if they were caught passed curfew, they'd _both_ get detention. He couldn't afford another one but despite the mental protests he was having, his feet still walked in the direction he'd seen her disappear to.

"Scarlett, you're going to get us both in trouble. Get back here!"

He finally caught up with her and she was standing in front of the doors to leave Hogwarts. She was standing in front of them, smirking. She had that mischievous glint in her eyes that was almost always present. She was too busy breaking rules to have ever earned herself a prefect badge. Draco knew she didn't care though. It was obvious Hermione Granger was always going to get it. She had strived for it the entire time they'd been there, and Amelia instead had strived to keep the light in the castle from burning out.

"What are you doing," Draco asked, slowly, approaching her. Her hand was reached out, on the door opener. She was about to do something Draco thought would get them more than just _one_ detention. His eyes widened as she began opening the door. "Don't do that," he said quickly, "What would you want with the front side of Hogwarts? There's nothing for miles," he said, trailing off until he realised. Judging by the look she shot him, he was more than right.

"You want to visit the _Muggle_ village? Why in Merlin's name would you ever want to do that?"

Draco was beginning to panic, and he didn't realise his voice had gotten louder. He was alerting some of the paintings and they were getting upset for being woken up.

Amelia shushed him, "Yes, now be quiet. They're actually a lot of fun," she said. She opened the door just enough for the both of them to shuffle through. Draco was having second thoughts. "I don't think this is a promising idea," he said, shaking his head. "Snape will murder me," he added. "Your godfather will get over it," she replied, smirking. "Don't you ever want to see what's out there? Don't you want to see what else the world has to offer than just the Wizarding one?" Amelia asked, staring at Draco, giving him a chance to say no but hoping he'd say yes.

Draco shuffled on his feet, still standing in Hogwarts. Amelia was standing outside, the door a little ajar. Her hand started reaching out, "Don't you ever want to see how beautiful the world is without magic ever having to be involved?"

"Not particularly," he answered but still found himself pushing passed her, ignoring her hand. Draco scowled, hating that his curiosity was getting the better of him. "I promise you won't regret it," she whispered into the chilly air. She walked off and Draco followed silently for a moment. "I'm going to regret this," Draco commented to himself with a scowl and Amelia didn't warrant it with a response.

Before they both knew it, they'd reached the Muggle village.

They had decorations up and fairy lights. There was pumpkins everywhere and fake spiders hanging from all of the light poles. Draco had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life. He had no idea muggles celebrated Halloween as well. It was a bit early for celebrations and it was clear that they hadn't finished decorating yet. The streets looked deserted at the moment, but the lights were still on and bright. Draco couldn't help but wonder why he'd never stepped outside of his comfort zone like this before.

"It's," Draco said, struggling to talk. "Beautiful," Amelia whispered, smiling. "This time every year they begin decorating the village and on October 31st, they do their annual Halloween festival. The streets are covered in people and there is a smile on everybody's faces. There is more to life than just our world, Malfoy."

"I suppose," he stated, drily. He didn't want her to know that he wasn't regretting this as much as before. "This is just one of the beautiful things that will cease to exist next year," Amelia said, almost expecting Draco to ignore her. She took a seat down on the park bench, feeling nostalgic about this village.

She'd come here a few times with her father before she was old enough to go to Hogwarts. They blended in well with the crowd and she enjoyed the Halloween festival immensely. She'd made so many friends and she almost hardly noticed the absence of her mother. Nicholas and Teresa used to attend the Halloween Festival every year before the latter had died. Teresa had taken little Amelia _once,_ but Amelia was far too young to remember, she could hardly talk. Amelia was merely four months old when Halloween had rolled around that year. Nicholas still found that October 31st, 1980, was his favourite Halloween of all. His family had been whole and happy. This festival was supposed to be Teresa's thing that she wanted to pass down to Amelia. Nicholas still took her every year despite his wife death in 1981. He wanted to keep her memory alive, her legacy would always be the little muggle facts Nicholas had learned from her and in return shared with their daughter.

Amelia was bursting with knowledge about the muggle world. She even carried the muggle currency around with her, in case she ever wanted to visit the village again.

"What do you mean?" Draco's question started Amelia out of memory lane. Draco came to sit down on the bench as well, making sure to sit on the opposite end to her, so that they weren't sitting close together. "Because of what You-Know-Who is doing," she whispered, almost terrified of have _the_ conversation with Draco Malfoy. The blonde boy shuffled awkwardly, his dark mark itching under his clothes. He knew what she was talking about, but he didn't stop her.

"He won't stop until he's killed everything beautiful about the world. He won't stop until he's killed every muggle on this earth, Malfoy," Amelia said, frowning. "There is more to life than the war he is brewing. He wants a war with everybody, even the muggles. The ones who have no idea we even exist and shouldn't be thrusted into the problems of _our_ world. You-Know-Who is making enemies in places he shouldn't."

"You talk as if you know what he's got planned," Draco carefully asked. "I don't know the details, but I know that there is a war knocking on our front doors. When this war ends, _if_ it ever does, there will be no more beauty for the next generations to experience," She said, thinking carefully of her next words. Draco didn't move a muscle, terrified he'd been found out. " _This_ is our legacy, Malfoy," she added, gesturing to the fancy decorations and fairy lights. "What we do today, determines who we will be in the future. If we don't survive this war, we have to think about who we will be remembered as." Amelia stood up, "Can you live with yourself if you're only remembered for being that bigheaded bully?"

Draco couldn't believe he'd heard those words.

"Because I know there's more to you than just Harry Potter's enemy," Amelia said, biting her lip. Draco stood up, staring at her, unsure what to respond to her allegations. "You're Draco Malfoy, son of _Narcissa Black_ , there is so much more to you than what meets the eye."

Draco wondered for a moment why she referred to his mother by her maiden name. His father may have been in Azkaban but that didn't mean his mother was getting a divorce. He'd always dreamt of wanting that mark that bears his forearm. He wanted to make his father proud, follow in the footsteps of his ancestors. He thought it was where he was heading and that it was inevitable. Draco always knew that he had to do what was expected of him and never step a toe out of line. He always did everything he was told to do. Joining the Death Eaters was just another thing expected of him while his mother protested, his father seemed proud of him. Draco had only ever wanted to make his father proud, to be good enough to hold the Malfoy name. He didn't realise that he'd always wanted someone to look just a little further than expectations, families and his hatred of Potter. He wanted someone to see _him_ , Draco without the _Malfoy_. Nobody ever seemed to care enough to but somehow Amelia made it sound like she'd been doing that for six years, trying to work him out. He wasn't sure if he felt violated or grateful.

"Draco," Amelia said, making Draco's eyes dart to her. She'd never used his first name before and that made him feel uncomfortable. "Stop thinking your life ends _here_ , that your choices are no longer your _own_. You can still be somebody that makes yourself proud to look in the mirror every morning. It's up to you," Amelia said, standing on her tippy toes and went to softly kiss his cheek. He turned, shocked and accidentally locked lips with her.

Draco vaguely took notice of how soft and sweet her lips were and that the kiss was gentle and kind. He wasn't used to such gestures. Pansy Parkinson always kissed like a sloppy squid. She was rough and always managed to piss Draco off. Amelia, on the other hand, seemed to be a great kisser for the few seconds their lips had mashed together.

Redness appeared on both of their cheeks, hoping the other would only think it was from the cold.

They quickly pulled apart, muttering a few things to themselves. They walked back to the castle hurriedly without a word passed between them.

Silently agreeing to themselves that tonight was a mistake and they would never talk about it again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the universe of Harry Potters or the characters within: Joanne Rowling does. All rights to her. No copyright intended. No profit is being made from this. I only own the plot line and the Ocs.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning/s:** Not much to say just yet.

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review! It would make me smile. - El x

* * *

 **Familiar Ties**

 **Chapter Two**

 **October 31** **st** **, 1996**

It was Halloween and the Great Hall was filled to the brim with decorations and students. The feast was enjoyed by many, followed by sweets and laughter. Curfew had been slightly extended to accommodate for the festive time. Students were extremely happy to munch on Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every-Flavoured Beans and complain about the earwax flavour. Draco Malfoy scowled at the immaturity of some of the students, hoping to get the feast over and done with shortly. He couldn't help but look over to the fair end of the Great Hall, where Amelia Scarlett, sat telling her fellow housemates a joke and gaining laughs from everyone around her. Draco had a feeling she was telling another one of her dumb muggle jokes and despite wanting to be pissed at her for being a traitor, he couldn't help but admire the knowledge she held inside of her. She knew so much about the outside world that Draco had never once questioned about. He knew the muggle world was off limits and yet, he remembers their fateful accidental kiss on October 3rd.

Amelia makes Draco want to do more with his life than just sit down and obey orders. She makes him _curious_ about the world around them and the things he was yet to learn. She had made him intrigued by the muggle world. He hated himself for wanting to go and see what the festival looks like tonight. He's angry at himself that he can't stop staring at her. He knows he should look away before one of the boys notice his gaze in the direction of the Gryffindor table. He knows it's wrong to want to see the festival, to go out passed curfew. He knows it's wrong to spend time with her and _vaguely know he'll enjoy it._ He knows it's wrong to find out if her lips are always that pink and soft and if she's the best kisser in Hogwarts. He knows it's wrong to want to know what it feels like to have her body pressed up against his, but the truth is Draco can't help it anymore. He can't keep his hormones in check after what happened that night in the village.

She had finally gotten under his skin.

He remembers her words from that night and he's stayed up every night reliving them over and over. He wants more out of the world than to just a lap dog. He wants to make his own choices in life, to be his own person and he's furious that doesn't want to live in his father's shadows forever. He wants to be angry at Amelia for making him want to know more about what the Dark Lord is planning. He wants to hate her again and to forget all about her because she's messing with his head. He was perfectly fine being in the dark and just obeying orders; that's what Death Eaters do. They never question the Dark Lord and they blindly oblige because that's their _role_ in life.

Draco isn't sure he wants to play his role in life anymore. But he's going to anyway, despite the seeds of doubt she's planted in his mind. He knows what is expected of him and how much is riding on him. He cannot fail his father or the Dark Lord. This is his part to play in all of this and he has to accept it and not attempt to fight against what's happening.

"You keep glancing over at Scarlett, Draco," Blaise Zabini's voice travels to Draco's ears, alerting him he's been caught once more. "You've been doing it for a few weeks now. Has something happened? Has she pissed you off again?" The dark skinned boy asked his best friend, awaiting the common answer Draco always gives: " _She's a blood traitor. She's always going to piss me off"._

But to everybody's surprise, he doesn't.

"Forget about it," he comments, "This feast is a joke and I'm leaving," he says as he stands up. He pushes his chair in and begins leaving. He doesn't expect anybody to follow him, they never do and yet he catches the attention of one Gryffindor girl. He goes to the one place he knows he could be alone with his maddening thoughts.

The Blake Lake is as still as the night, not a sound from the squid that lives inside of it. The trees are beginning to lose their leaves, piles of orange and brown leaves scattered underneath them. Fall was always a pretty season to Draco, not that he'd ever tell a soul. He'd take it to his grave if he had to.

"What are you doing out here, Malfoy? It's a little chilly."

Draco looked up and scowled the moment he noticed that curly, brown hair. He hated her stupidly, perfect, curly brown hair. Even more so than usual. He can't keep them out of his head and he can't stop being curious about how they feel twirled around his finger. It was an absurd thing for him to wonder but he did anyway, in secret of course.

"Are you going to ignore me forever," Amelia Scarlett asked, taking a seat beside the blonde boy. "Says the one avoiding me," Draco retorted drily, rolling his eyes. They hadn't had a fight in twenty eight days. It was a record for them. They usually fight quite frequently. The absence of a fight was starting to catch notice of all of their peers. It was odd for them not to confront each other for something dumb they thought they'd done and most of time, they had done the stupid thing. Draco wondered why she had been avoiding him. She didn't even stick up for Potter. It was weird.

"I'm not avoiding you, per say," Amelia said, struggling to find the right words. "I was giving you…time to think about what I said. Yeah, time to think," she said, as if she was hoping the answer wold suffice because she didn't know the truth herself. Draco snorted, "Yeah, sure."

"Well have you," Amelia asked, "Have you thought about what I said that night?"

"Of course, I have. I can't stop," Draco muttered, sighing. He looked out at the lake, feeling a little hopeless. He knew his place in the world and yet he felt like he didn't belong and that if he followed the path designed just for him, he'd disappoint her. He almost felt like he owed her something for that dumb conversation in the muggle village, but he knew he didn't. His life was his and she shouldn't be poking her nose in it.

"Well," Amelia pressed, "What did you think?"

"That it's futile to change the paths we are taking. Our lives were planned for us before birth and it's stupid to deter from the grand plan."

"That's stupid, Malfoy," Amelia said, angrily. "I don't want my life mapped out for me and you shouldn't either," she said, glaring up at him. Draco thought for a moment, sadness overwhelming him. "I'm stuck. I have to be Potter's enemy. It's the only way," he said, nodding more to himself than to her. "My life _is_ set in stone. I'm Hogwarts' bully. Nothing will ever change that."

"That's where you're wrong, Draco," Amelia said, her voice softer and quieter. "You can still change that. Fight for what you want."

Draco shook his head, "You're an incessant fool if that's how you think, Scarlett. This is the real world, not a fairy-tale," he said, knowing his words were true despite his hope for them not to be.

"Then why don't I show you what this 'fairy-tale' looks like?"

An eyebrow raised in response. "It's passed curfew already, we are going to get in trouble either way. Why don't we make it worth it? The festival is still going strong. I can almost hear the cheering and smell the cotton candy. What do you say? One more adventure with me?"

The Slytherin hated himself for the fact that one more adventure couldn't hurt. He was already going to get in trouble. He may as well make it worth his while. He still wasn't sure if it was the best idea but her next words assured him it was going to be fine.

"I promise to leave you alone after tonight, Malfoy. You have my word."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and go so I can get the hell away from you," Draco said, standing up and beginning to walk where they were headed. They had to be quiet and dodged the Prefects and the Teachers. Draco still didn't want detention if he could help it.

The moment Draco's grey eyes landed on that muggle village, he couldn't help but gasp. It was even more beautiful finished. He scowled at himself for enjoying the sight. He shouldn't have come but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see the finished product and what the festival would actually be like. He wasn't unimpressed. If anything, he was pissed because he knew he'd have fun. It was inevitable.

"What do you think?"

"It's all right," Draco commented, rolling his eyes. He shrugged and walked over to a shop. "What's this," he asked, pointing at Amelia's favourite cheat snack. "Fairy floss," she smirked, "You'll love it," she said. She went and brought some and handed it to Draco. He looked wary of it but as he watched how Amelia ate it, he copied her. He closed his eyes, willing himself to hate the beautiful taste of fairy floss but he couldn't do it. It just tasted that damn good. "I told you," Amelia giggled, "Let's go try the toffee apples, I'm sure you'll love them too."

And he did.

Some time passed, and Draco couldn't believe the kind of fun he was having. He wished he could stay in this moment forever, not having to go back to Hogwarts and be **Malfoy** again. He was happy to finally just be _Draco,_ not having to look over his shoulder or worry about anything. He could just relax and enjoy his time. He never knew he'd be having a blast with _muggles_ and their weird _contraptions_ and _Amelia Scarlett._ Draco decided, just this once, tonight would be opposite day. He'd pretend to blend in with the muggles, as if he was one of them. As if, life was as careful as they were portraying it to be.

"You're not too bad for a blood traitor," Draco murmured, but the moment he had, he'd regretted it. He'd brought their world back into tonight and he couldn't take it back now. He sighed, knowing tonight would have to end here before he did something stupid – like turn down the Dark Lord's mission and just be Draco for once.

"And you're not too bad for a Pureblood stickler," Amelia said, chuckling which made Draco attempt a little laugh. He was rusty, and it was obvious. If she noticed, she never made it obvious. Draco couldn't help but appreciate that she knew when to have fun and when to shut her mouth. She wasn't completely stupid, he'd give her that.

He'd also give her credit for the fact she blended in with muggles a lot better than he did. He'd also acknowledge the fact that her brown hair was long and flowy in the October chilly air. He'd also pretend not to notice that her smile was pretty, though and that her lips were in fact very pink and inviting. He hated himself for the way he thought of her: _beautiful, irresistible, unattainable and forbidden._

The sixteen year old boy begged himself to look away from her before he did something utterly stupid that he couldn't take back.

Before he could stop himself, he did the one thing he knew would get him in the most trouble.

Draco Malfoy leaned over and kissed Amelia Scarlett as if it was normal, as if they were just two muggles attending the Halloween festival together – _without_ any cares or worries about what tomorrow would bring, and definitely no _Dark Lord._

The Gryffindor kissed back as if she too was in on his fairy-tale thoughts.

Neither knowing that this would become a habit – a secret they both would swear to take to their graves and fail doing so.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the universe of Harry Potter or the characters within it such as Draco Malfoy and others; Joanne Rowling does. All rights to her. No copyright intended. No profit is being made from this. I only own the original characters such as Amelia Scarlett and her family etc. The plotline is also my own work.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning/s:** Mentions of sex.

 **Author's Note:** Here is chapter three, let me know if you are all enjoying this story! Reviews would be great. This is the quickest I've updated my stories, so it shows how excited I am about this! Enjoy! – El x

* * *

 **Familiar Ties**

 **Chapter Three**

 **December 25** **th** **, 1996**

Decorations adorned the walls of Hogwarts in red and green. Laughter filled the hallways and excitement was bubbling in all of the students. The Great Hall had the twelve Christmas trees and if it was any old Christmas, Draco Malfoy would be slightly pleased. Hogwarts _was_ beautiful during this time of year. He refused his invitation to come home for Christmas. He'd told his mother that he didn't wish to be involved in this year's Christmas Ball. His mother threw several balls a year and he hated attending them. It was a tradition and Draco hated traditions. He remembers being nine and being told that he was far too young to attend and was sent to bed before the guests would arrive. He'd be upstairs with the rest of the children, trying to peak through them to get a good look at all the awful attires. He'd remember making fun of the adults, swearing he'd never attend them but as he grew older, he was expected to be there. He was told to be seen but never heard and he'd wished every year after that he could be nine again.

Life was simple at nine years of age.

At sixteen, Draco would still give anything to be nine again. He was glad he could get out of this year's ball due to a technicality; his father being in Azkaban. He was glad to be rid of the awful smell and the truly dreadful attires. He'd opted to stay at Hogwarts but none of his friends had wanted to stay with him. He'd called Blaise a traitor, who's only reply was that Narcissa threw hectic balls with pretty women and he was sure as hell going again this year. The response given in return had only been a scowl. He only particularly enjoyed Blaise's company, but he put up with Crabbe and Goyle's, but they had also deserted him this time of year.

Draco Malfoy was alone again, and he was unimpressed.

He was used to people following him around and doing everything he said and to find himself without lackies was new to him. He enjoyed the spot light and being in charge. Hogwarts was the only place he could call the shots at. At home, his father always told them what to do and say. At the stupid balls his mother held, only she could be in charge. He was used to being told what to do, but at Hogwarts, he got to push other people around. He'd found it fun growing up but even that was wearing thin on him. He was more focused with his mission than anything else these days. He was becoming consumed with the weight of how important it was. He knew that his family name was riding on it, but it terrified him to the core.

Staying behind these holidays, gave him an excuse not to have to see anyone. He couldn't handle all of the pressure, it was becoming too much for him. On top of all of that stress, he couldn't stop thinking about Halloween and what had happened that night. Amelia, as usual, hadn't confronted him about it. It was their secret. It was as if the kiss never even happened. Draco was perfectly okay with pretending it was fine. They were starting to go back to normal. It had been two months, give or take, since that night and Draco was finally feeling like they'd gone back to normal. They fought occasionally and butted heads on certain topics – everything was the way it should be.

Until a letter fell on Draco's lap during the Christmas feast.

His silver eyes attentively read the words scrawled in messy handwriting.

' _Dear Malfoy,_

 _Meet me at midnight. You know where. Don't be late. I'll show you what Christmas is supposed to be like._

 _S.'_

With a sigh, Draco stood up, hating that he'd already decided he would meet Scarlett in that sodding muggle village again. He always made mistakes when it came to her and that god awful muggle village. A part of him wondered if they decorated the streets in the same way they decorated it during Halloween time. He hated that his curiosity was peaking once more – and his desire to be anywhere and anyone _but_ how reality really was. He had never had an issue with procrastinating before. He always got the job done but as the mission's due date neared, he decided one more night of a different world couldn't hurt him that bad.

He was mistaken.

As midnight neared, Draco had found himself walking towards that same park bench where Amelia Scarlett sat. She was wearing black robes and a knitted red jumper. Draco had never seen the pants she was wearing before. He'd seen them on muggles in passing but never on a wizard or witch. He tried not to be annoyed that she was always pretending she was anybody but a pureblood. Her Gryffindor scarf was adorning her neck and she was wearing a black beanie. She looked much warmer than Draco, and he half wished he'd tried to dress more to blend in, the way she had.

"You couldn't at least tried not to stand out like a sore thumb, Malfoy," Amelia commented with a laugh, looking over at him. "You're so lucky nobody comes out on Christmas," she added as she rolled her eyes. Draco grumbled and sat down beside her on the bench. "Then what are all these decorations for," he asked, gesturing to the way the street looked beautifully decorated in Christmas colours and decorations. "It's also an annual thing for muggles," Amelia stated, "They often decorate the streets and their houses during a particular holiday. They get the same way during their favourite sporting events. It's a way to lighten everybody's moods up."

"Qudditch is still ten times better than anything else," Draco commented, and Amelia shrugged, "Don't knock something till you try it."

"I'm fine," he rolled his eyes. "I reckon you'd be a lot better than fine if you had a drink or two," Amelia said, laughing. She pulled a couple bottles out of a bag that was placed beside her. She picked one up and opened it, holding it out for Draco to take. "What is that," he asked, regarding it warily. "Muggle beer. Tastes pretty good if I do say so."

"Aren't we underage?"

"Don't be boring," Amelia said, "It doesn't suit you."

Draco glared, "Get used to it. This is me."

"Shut up and let's get drunk."

Draco sighed, deciding to be drunk was better than being sober right now anyway. He took a sip of the beer, and to his surprise, it tasted pretty good. He liked the bitter taste of it. Taking another sip, he looked over at the many shops that adorned the street. They were all closed for the holidays, but he found the shop titles interesting. He wondered if Scarlett would ever take him out to see one of them one day, but he supposed probably not. He shouldn't even be curious about what muggle stores held inside. He shouldn't even be enjoying their liquor. He should've been in bed. He should've been _anywhere_ but on that park bench, in a _muggle village,_ sitting next to Amelia Scarlett the Blood Traitor. His father would lose his head if he ever saw him now.

"Let's take a walk, Malfoy."

Draco obliged without thinking. He stood up, chugged the rest of his beer and headed off in the same direction the brunette went.

His curiosity seemed to get the better of him these days.

"Where are we going, Scarlett?"

"Sightseeing," she answered, without leaving any room for explanation. Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. He wasn't drunk enough for this and he knew it. As if answering his thoughts, Amelia handed him another beer. He was enjoying it much more than he was supposed to. He knew that if the Dark Lord ever wanted to poke around in his brain, he'd be dead in a heartbeat. Despite learning Occlumency earlier this year, he knew that he wasn't strong enough to keep the Dark Lord at bay. If he wanted to get into Draco's thoughts, he would probably succeed.

They walked for a while, getting drunker by the minute. Draco vaguely wondered why she acquired the muggle liquor. They weren't legal in their world, much less the muggle world. He was _sure_ sixteen was underage no matter what world they were in. Even if he didn't know much about the strange other world. As mundane as it is, he knew adults regarded them as children – despite the life altering things Draco had done last summer. He often wondered what it would've been like to stay a child a little longer, to be innocent for a fraction longer than he had. His life could've been different, but his thoughts would never mirror reality.

Draco envied Amelia, for the innocence that still sparked in her brown eyes. He wanted to be sixteen, a _teenager,_ again. He wanted to pull pranks and do Hogwarts all over again. He wanted to do things differently. His schooling life was about to come to a screeching halt and he's about to realise he hadn't accomplished much in that period of time. He didn't play in enough Qudditch matches – he didn't even watch enough of them. He never appreciated how well he was doing in his classes the way he should've. He never even had a real girlfriend, not that he cared much for that. He wondered if he'd spent less time trying to humiliate Potter, maybe he would've met a few girls and had some of his own fun. Hogwarts was flying past and all he had to show for it was a hatred of Harry Potter and the blasted dark mark on his forearm.

Things should've been different but they're not.

"Look," Amelia said, pointing over the hill at an arrange of houses. "Look at the view," she whispered, "Look at the type of beauty that'll be extinct before our very eyes."

"You care an awful lot about people who don't even know you exist," grumbled Draco, wishing with all his might, that if he'd grown up differently, maybe he should've been the one advocating for the muggles' rights. "On the contrary, Malfoy, they _do_ know I exist. They think I'm one of them. Just someone who attends the annual Halloween festival and is a friendly face," Amelia commented, "Everybody needs a friendly face. They may not know about our world, but they've freely welcomed me into theirs as if I were one of them."

"Why would you _want_ to be one of them?"

"I envy their simplicity. Their naïve innocence," Amelia answered, "Don't you?"

"No," Draco said, frowning. "Why would I want to live in a world without magic," he asked, quirking an eyebrow at the Gryffindor. She smiled bittersweetly in return, "Magic sometimes makes the world a bad place to live in," she said. "Speak for yourself," Draco said, glaring. "I quite love being born into a world full of magic."

"And abundance," Amelia said, rolling her eyes. "There's more to life than just magic. When are you ever going to see that?"

" _If_ you can prove all you're saying, then _maybe_ I could consider the possibility of more than just magic in my life," Draco said, sighing. He took a seat on the hill, looking at all of the houses and the street lights, much like the shops, they had Christmas decorations adorning them. Amelia took a seat beside them, "Some of them prefer to live a little further away from the shops," she whispered, as if answering a question Draco hadn't even asked. "That's the beauty of having more. There is so much to see and do in their world, that there isn't a use for magic."

"No use for magic?"

Amelia nodded, "Their magic comes in different forms. The greatest one is love to them. They know love in a way we can only dream to," she said. She chugged her beer, staring out across the village. "Are you jealous, Scarlett? Of _muggles_?"

"Why, yes, sometimes I ought to be," Amelia said, "Their lives are simple. They have no idea there is a war coming but we do. That's the burden we carry."

"Isn't it better to know there is a danger coming than not to," Draco asked, feeling confused. He'd drank a few beers and he was starting to wonder if muggles drank a lot of liquor too. "No," Amelia said, "They aren't living in constant fear like we are."

Draco felt his forearm itch and he begged it not to. He was getting far too drunk to pay attention to anything anymore. "I don't know about you, but I'm not afraid," Draco said, shrugging. He meant it, for the first time in his life but not because of the Dark Lord, he just wasn't scared in this moment. He was used to living life in constant fear, like she said, but tonight, something was different.

"You don't have to lie, Draco," Amelia whispered, "We are all afraid of something. It's okay not to have it all together." She leaned over, looking up at him. She bit her lip, running a hand through her curly hair. Draco tried not to notice how beautiful she looked in the moonlight, but it was pretty damn hard not to.

Maybe he was drunk or maybe it was because they never _did_ talk about that kiss on Halloween. Draco thought maybe it was because it was another dumb holiday and he was spending it where he wasn't supposed to be. He thought that if he was breaking _one_ rule, he may as well be breaking them all.

This time Draco didn't have to make the move because before he could think, Amelia had pushed him over and she had kissed him in a way he'd never been kissed before. It wasn't accidental, it wasn't a mistake – she meant to kiss him, and just maybe, he's okay kissing back.

' _Just this once it could be okay to make a big mistake.'_

Hormones got the best of them and regret would settle in tomorrow.

Draco's hands wound themselves around her waist, kissing her harder. They broke apart, only for Draco to roll her over, and kiss her in places he was sure he'd regret later. Hands in places they shouldn't go, lips following in sync. This was bad, but this was also good. Amelia unbuttoned his shirt, and Draco couldn't help but remember the feeling of her soft lips trailing kisses down his chest. Their roles in life didn't have to matter if she was by his side and as he thought that, Amelia made every other thought leave his mind.

Maybe it was only because they were both so drunk and _terrified_ of the future that they decided that despite a war brewing not far, they would make one final mistake.

A passionate, stupid, forbidden one.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the universe of Harry Potter or the characters with it; JKR does. All rights to her. No profit is being made from this whatsoever. No copyright intended. I only own the plot and the original characters.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Warning/s:** the same as the chapter before, this will be a common thing for the story.

 **Author's Note:** Please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot to me!  
Thank you to _FountainOfStars_ for her incredibly encouraging review in the first chapter! It means a lot to me. – El x

* * *

 **Familiar Ties**

 **Chapter Four**

 **December 31** **st** **, 1996**

The decorations for Christmas still adorned the walls, the only difference was that there was definitely less people at Hogwarts than there was on the twenty-fifth. Draco Malfoy was definitely sure that people had decided they'd spent the last day of the year with family and he half-wished he'd done the same thing. His mother was probably preparing her tea party for tonight. On New Year's Eve, Narcissa Malfoy would invite specific, influential people, to her tea party to discuss plans for the new year. She was always particularly good at those types of things and Draco vaguely wondered how she could enjoy the spotlight so much so despite her husband being held captive for his crimes against the Wizarding World.

He suspects it had a lot more to do with how relaxed his mother was, not having his father breathing down her neck at every given moment. Sometimes he silently hoped that this would be the end of their loveless marriage, but Draco knew otherwise.

Lucius Malfoy would be found innocent somehow and he'd come back to the Manor, as if nothing happened at all. He'd continue barking orders at his wife and son, until the sun came up and they knew their place in the world once more. Draco knew his place better than any before him; he was to make the Malfoy name proud and execute his mission without so much as a hitch. He had just a little over four months to prove the Malfoy worth to the Dark Lord and every time Draco takes a step closer to his future, he regrets it even more.

Amelia Scarlett had made him want to run away but in a beautiful, brilliant way that would earn them both a spot on the Dark Lord's death list.

A part of him wanted to rewrite his own life, to change the direction it was heading in. Her words terrified him in a way that made him want to cower. He wasn't strong enough to fight the desire to keep obeying the orders given to him. He wished he was as brave as the Gryffindor girl, making life what you wanted whenever you wanted.

He wasn't given the same luxuries in life.

Draco was destined to follow a dark path, until it earned him the death he so wished for by that point. He knew the actions he was going to take in June, that would cause a rift between the two – but he knew his place and she couldn't convince him otherwise. Their weirdly found friendship would have to end soon enough, and one forbidden mistake wouldn't change the choices he was going to make.

The choice he'd _already_ made that were set in stone long before their drunken mistake on Christmas night.

It was obvious Amelia had brought him out that fateful night on October third in order to convince him to pick a new, lighter, path than the one he was dreading the eventual walk down. She had told him things – shown him things – to prove her point that the Dark Lord only had ill wishes, nothing good would ever come from his hatred of others. Draco knew what she was trying to say and the world that would be destroyed soon enough despite having no quarrel with their world.

Everybody was losing out with the genocide He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had planned.

Despite wanting, more than anything, to forget the mission given to him, he still knew his place. Amelia could never convince him otherwise. He had a feeling she'd continue trying and that made fear rise up inside of him. She had no place among his demons. She shouldn't have to suffer for the choice he was forced to make – in order to protect the mother he loved dearly.

He had come to that conclusion the morning after their mistake, that he would avoid her at all costs. If he didn't, he feared she'd stick her nose into places it would not be forgiven lightly. His darkness would consume her whole if he wasn't careful.

It had been a week and his body yearned for her touch once more, but he knew better than to give in once more. This was the real world. They weren't living in a fantasy one where their actions didn't have consequences. Their mistake would have consequences for the both of them if word got out. He had to keep his distance, to keep her at bay, even if it meant swallowing what left of the light he had inside of himself.

Choosing to lay with her would do neither of them any good.

It wouldn't stop the doom that approached them.

But as always, and expected, Amelia stubbornly refused to allow him to avoid her any longer. She'd snuck into his dormitory and demanded he acted as a man and explained his actions. Draco, half-dressed, spluttered out words in a manner that was incoherent. He was shocked and unsure how she'd managed to get into the Slytherin common room, let alone his dormitory.

It was a good thing all of his roommates were away for the holidays.

"What?"

"Don't what me, Malfoy. Why are you avoiding me?" Amelia asked, indignation evident in her voice. She stuck her nose up in a way to appear above her stature. Her body was rigid, unmoving, and she shot him a hard glare. She wouldn't take excuses and he knew it. He shouldn't have left in such a hurry, leaving her there. He knew he shouldn't have walked away every chance she took to approach him. He truly didn't have an excuse for the way he had been treating her the past seven days.

"How did you get in here," he asked, changing the subject tactlessly. He couldn't take her harsh glares and the unmoving stance of her body. She was pissed, and he was more than aware of that.

"It was easy," she snapped, gesturing around as if the Slytherins were far too dumb to have noticed her entrance. Draco scowled, "There are precautions, so these things don't happen," he said, rolling his eyes. He'd long forgotten the embarrassment he'd felt being underdressed and had regained a new sense of anger. It was directed at the beautifully angry brunette in front of him.

"Then maybe it's time to change the password."

"What do you want, Scarlett?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. He took a seat on his bed, gesturing for her to explain once more. He knew why she was here, she'd said it enough times. He'd tried changing the subject which only angered him more, so he sighed in defeat, allowing her a chance to hurl the insults brimming at her tongue.

No matter what he said, she was still going to find a way to get under his skin.

Amelia took the bait as usual.

"You're such a jerk, Malfoy! How could you leave me there in the cold?"

"It was quite easy," he clipped back in an icy tone, leaving no room for an explanation on his part.

"Don't be a pompous dickhead," she responded, her words laced like a double-edged sword. She wasn't done insulting him, and he was making it far too easy to continue. Draco was more than aware she'd burn off some steam and then she'd talk like a rational human being. He deserved the insults, so he didn't stop them. He was a coward and he knew it.

He shouldn't have left her there, but he did, and he was ready to deal with the consequences.

The consequences came in the form of a seriously pissed of Gryffindor girl.

Amelia huffed, blowing the stray strands of her hair away from her eyes as she perched her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at the blonde boy. Draco could see right through her though despite her previous anger it was dwindling to a dying fire. Her brown eyes no longer sparked with fiery but with defeat. She wasn't forgiving him, but she was tired of yelling at him.

This was unusual for the two of them.

They always fought, and they never gave up. One of them just walked away after some time at passed and they didn't want to be berated for their actions any longer. The fire never burned out in either of their eyes but today it did. He was tired and so was she. Her anger had been for an entirely new reason and neither of them knew how to deal with that.

Draco could deal with her string of insults and angry outbursts, but he was new to her quiet, dwindling defeat. She never backed down from a fight and especially not with him. He feared it had a lot to do with the new situation they'd found themselves in. Neither had been prepared for their forbidden mistake on that hill and neither knew how to approach the situation at all.

This was new territory for the both of them.

"Draco," Amelia suddenly started, licking her dry lips as she stared down at him. He looked up at her, curiosity in his grey orbs. Her voice was soft and gentle, no more anger present. She sighed as she stepped closer to him, making him want to move away as fast as he could. He knew that whatever she was going to say wasn't going to be good for either of them.

"I get it," she whispered, taking a seat beside him. She lightly brushed her fingers against his, making him jerk his own ones away hurriedly. That was a rather intimidate gesture and not a passionate one at all. Them sleeping together had been raw passion, nothing more and he wasn't expecting any kind gestures from her. They weren't really friends and he knew not to kid himself with the thought alone. She was the enemy and he knew that.

He'd also slept with the enemy.

The world was turning upside down, way faster than Draco anticipated, and he didn't know how to stay grounded.

"You're scared," she murmured, as if terrified of voicing the words inside of her own mind. Draco's body instantly went rigid, feeling as if she'd found him out. Despite his drunkenness on Christmas night, he'd made sure she'd never actually taken his shirt off. He'd been very specific about it. He couldn't bare to let her see his darkest secret; the mark on his forearm. He'd thought he'd kept it pretty far from her eyes but maybe he'd been wrong.

Perhaps she knew all along that he was a Death Eater and she was too scared to voice what she already knew to be true.

It was too late – Draco was already one of them.

Darkness had already taken a hold of him.

There was nothing she could do now.

But instead of saying the words Draco feared, she said something entirely different.

"I don't know why but you are. This doesn't have to mean anything," she murmured. Draco's grey eyes sought out her soft, brown eyes in the darkness. The moonlight streamed through the window, illuminating her face in this weird way. She looked as beautiful as ever and he knew he should stop the next words from tumbling out of her mouth, but he couldn't.

He wouldn't.

"It's just some fun in a world full of crazy we've found ourselves apart of."

Her hushed whispers became throaty in a way, as if challenging him to deny the passion between them. They'd always had something despite their constant bickering. Their anger may have been present at all accounts but deep down inside, something bubbling inside unlike that of any anger.

Chemistry as plain as day.

Draco Malfoy couldn't deny his urges forever and she did have a point.

It was just fun.

It could only be that and nothing more.

It had to be hormones and being a teenager – because if it were to ever be more, they were both screwed in so many more ways than one.

"What do you say, Malfoy?"

Draco watched a smirk tug at her lips and he knew the answer without ever having to voice it.

Just as the clock stroke twelve, the answer came in the form of feverish kisses under the moonlight on the single bed.

Amelia Scarlett was a good lay after all – and he wasn't going to deny himself the pleasures of life anymore.


End file.
